1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor and an information processing system which can present output information in visible state to the user. These are, for example, a communication device which can send and receive electronic mail and facsimile.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, there are communication devices which are called internet facsimiles. These communication devices have a function of sending and receiving electronic mails in addition to a function of facsimile. These communication devices are connected to network such as the internet. They can print out the electronic mails as image data when they received the electronic mails from the network.
On the other hand they can send image data as electronic mail. That is, these communication devices can facsimile by electronic mails of the internet. For this purpose, one of these communication devices should be able to translate image data to text data, and the other should be able to translate text data to image data.
By the way, above conventional communication devices always informed the source communication device of the error message when they cannot process the received electronic mail correctly (for example, when they cannot open the appended file). However, the error message merely means that the communication was failed. Therefore, the sender who received this error message cannot find the cause of the failure. So, he cannot know how to cope with it. Moreover, there is another following problem. A sender cannot send the information again even if he received the error message, when he has deleted the original electronic mail. As a result, the user of the communication device cannot read the electronic mail when this kind of error occurred.
Consequently, the information processing to present for the user by use of a communication device is to be certain. And similarly, any information processor or information processing system is to process information to present for the user certainly.